Detention
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Tony and Gene end up in detention for skiving lessons, after being caught by the school librarian - Lorna. Based on my college librarian and something I can see happening. Gene/Tony slash! Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Iron Man Armoured Adventures *sobs*. **

**To say I would own Lorna the Librarian would be wrong and slightly disturbing, as she is really my college librarian and as I think I made clear, she is a real person. If she ever found out I had written her into something like this, she would glare at me until I broke down in tears and begged for her forgiveness... and she would automatically assume that DarknessintheCorners was involved and would withhold her EMA, which is some sort of payment for being in college to help people whose household income is below a certain amount. (and she would be right in assuming Darkness was involved :p)**

**DarknessintheCorners has claimed ownership of Lorna. I'm not sure this is entirely true or legal, but I'm just gonna roll with it.**

**Wow this is a long disclaimer.**

**Enjoy the fic!**

**Summary:**** Tony and Gene end up in detention for skiving lessons. Gene/Tony slash! Don't like don't read.**

**Rating:**** T**

**Detention**

"I can't believe I ended up in detention with you again." Gene grumbled, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, kicking the desk.

Tony was sat two desks away, with his elbows on the desk and his chin resting on his palms. He scowled at Gene.

"How is this my fault?" Tony asked. "And don't be like that – detention is fun."

"Because you talked me into skiving again." Gene snapped. "And detention is _not_ fun. You owe me."

"Again, how is this _my_ fault?" Tony asked, pushing his chair back and turning fully to face Gene. "You should've said no. I did give you a choice."

"You were getting ready to go after another Makluan ring. Of course I wasn't going to say no – even if it was just research!" Gene scowled, absent-mindedly placing a hand over his breastbone, where the other Makluan rings rested on a chain around his neck. "How come Rhodes and Pepper didn't get detention? They were doing research too."

"Because Rhodey and Pepper were _in_ their physic lesson, but he was doing research on the Makluan rings _under_ his desk." Tony said. "Next time, I'm using the 'I've gone to the bathroom' excuse and then skiving off."

"The only reason we got caught is because we were sitting in the school _library_." Gene scowled. "That librarian had it in for us both the moment we walked through the door. I swear she has _everyone's_ lesson timetables memorised. How else would she have known that we weren't in physics? Professor Klein sure as hell didn't care!"

"That's because I'm a genius, and I told him I was tutoring you." Tony said. "How come Lorna didn't believe us? The lie was foolproof! We even had physics books spread all over the table!"

"Lorna?" Gene raised an eyebrow. "And I think she was concentrating more on you tickling me _under_ the table, not the books on top..."

"That's the librarian's name." Tony said. "She chased me and Pepper out for eating once. She gets really cranky about stuff like that – and she shouts really loud too. Rhodey told me that she used to be in the army or something. It's believable... and yeah, you're probably right about the tickling thing..." Tony smirked at Gene.

"I don't care what she used to be." Gene snapped. "I just want out."

"Well we've got another..." Tony checked his watch. "... Forty-five minutes to go."

"If I stay in this room for another forty-five minutes, I'm going to go crazy." Gene declared.

"You mean, you're not already?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm not." Gene snapped. He cleared his throat. "Speaking of you tickling me under the table... why were you doing that?" He raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"I felt like it?" Tony shrugged.

"Here we go, the terrible lying again." Gene rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the desk Tony was sat at. "You were grinning like an idiot whilst you did it."

"Erm..." Tony nervously looked up at Gene, who was grinning like a madman. "I... shouldn't you sit back down? We'll be in even more trouble if anyone walks in..."

"I know. Isn't the risk exciting?" Gene murmured, his face moving closer to Tony's. Tony made a quiet squeak in his throat as Gene's lips brushed against his for a second. "Unless you still want me to sit down..."

"Shut up." Tony growled. He placed his hands on either side of Gene's face, pressing their lips together. Gene kicked the desk in front of Tony away, and straddled Tony's lap, kissing him more passionately.

"BOYS. STEP AWAY. NOW." A voice ordered from the doorway.

"Oh sh –" Gene jumped away from Tony, and stood with his hands behind his back, staring down at the floor with two dull red blotches on his cheeks. Tony was also blushing, sitting in his chair with his hands in his lap.

Lorna stepped into the classroom, the only sound her footsteps on the linoleum floor. She was tall, and Gene could see why people thought she had been in the army. After all, she did rule her library with an iron fist. Her very presence in the room was making Tony tremble with fear... and he was Iron Man! Lorna peered at Gene and Tony and folded her arms.

"It looks like you two are having fun in detention." She noted. Tony and Gene were both too scared to answer. "I knew that you two weren't behaving. There are cameras in all of the classrooms. I monitor the cameras in the library. If you think I don't know what goes on around here, then think again sonny." Lorna scowled. "I'm going back to the library now. If I see that you two aren't behaving again... I'll be back." she pointed to her eyes, then pointed to Tony and Gene, and then left the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Gene turned to face Tony and raised an eyebrow. Tony let out a deep sigh, and slammed his head down on the desk. Gene scanned the room, looking for the cameras. He spotted one, in the back right hand corner. He walked past Tony, towards the camera.

"I'll solve this." Gene growled.

"Gene, what are you doing?" Tony asked, turning in his chair.

"If the camera doesn't work, she can't see us." Gene declared, moving a chair and standing on it. "I'm just going to destroy her camera."

"But you're standing right in front of it. She'll see what you're doing!" Tony insisted, running over to Gene and grabbed his shirt, trying to pull him down from the chair. Gene lost his balance and toppled off the chair, falling on Tony.

"Oops." Gene grinned down at Tony, propping himself up. "Thanks for 'catching' me by the way. I can't see how you could've done a better job."

"Gene... get... off..." Tony grimaced. "You're heavy..." He tried to push Gene away, but the other teen wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. You shouldn't have pulled me off the chair in the first place!" Gene said. "And I'm not going to move. I'm comfortable." Gene smiled and kissed Tony.

Then Lorna walked in.

Lorna just stood there, glaring at Tony and Gene, tapping her foot impatiently.

Gene broke away from Tony and stood up, walking over to the opposite side of the room. He stood facing the wall, not wanting to turn around and face the wrath of Lorna. Tony got up off the floor and scratched the back of his head.

"Erm... hi?" Tony grinned sheepishly.

"BOTH OF YOU. SIT DOWN. IN SILENCE." Lorna bellowed. Tony walked over to his desk and sat down. Gene rushed across the room and sat back in his seat, with both of his hands on the desk. Lorna began to pace up and down the front of the classroom. "By the looks of it, you – Mr Stark, and you – Mr Khan are unable to behave properly in detention. I will be overseeing the last fifteen minutes of your detention and I will also be reporting to the Principal that you tried to damage school property whilst left unsupervised."

"Will you be reporting anything else to the Principal?" Gene asked anxiously.

"It depends how you behave for the duration of your detention, Mr Khan." Lorna replied, her eyes flicking from him to Tony.

xXx

Fifteen minutes later, Tony and Gene finally got out of detention and away from Lorna. They found Rhodey and Pepper, who were both sitting in the library, and had been waiting for them to get out. Tony threw himself down in the seat beside Rhodey, and Gene glared at Rhodey before sitting down next to him.

"How was detention?" Rhodey whispered with a grin, without looking up from the research on the rings he was doing. "And stay there – I just have to finish this last little bit."

"It was... different. Lorna came in to watch us because we kept misbehaving apparently." Tony shrugged, glancing at Gene and smiling. "Did you guys find anything new?"

"Nah." Pepper grumbled, leaning back in her chair and texting. "And Rhodey wouldn't let me work. He said I was mucking up his system or something like that, so I just left him to it."

"What did you do?" Gene asked.

"I texted you and Tony all the conversations we would be having if you weren't in detention." Pepper replied. "You should each have... about... forty text messages. Probably more. I lost count around thirty."

"Are you still texting us?" Tony asked. He was too loud.

Lorna walked over to their table, carrying a pile of returned books she was cataloguing. She slammed them down in front of Tony, who jumped and screamed.

"Where did you come from?" Tony asked, catching his breath after she scared the life out of him. It was the question in everyone's heads, as no-one had seen Lorna walk over to the table. "You were... not here... and then you were here!"

"This is a silent library, Mr Stark." Lorna said. "I would've thought that you would remember that fact, due to the amount of times I have to remind you every day."

"Sorry... I'll try to remember for next time." Tony said. He twitched when he felt Gene's foot brush against his leg and then move higher. He knew it was Gene because Gene was sitting opposite him, and he was also smirking. "Was there anything else you wanted, Lorna?"

"To ask if she can join in..." Gene muttered under his breath. All eyes turned on him. "What? Oh. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah... you did." Rhodey said and turned his attention back to his work.

"Join in with what?" Pepper asked, confused.

"Mr Khan, I do not appreciate your back-chat. I do not appreciate anyone's back-chat." Lorna started. "If you want to make comments like that, then I suggest you leave this library and find somewhere else to study. I don't even know why the four of you are here. It's after school now. don't you lot have homes to go to?"

"I'm done!" Rhodey announced, rescuing Gene from Lorna's telling-off. Lorna glared at him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be that loud." He started packing books and paper into his bag. "Come on guys, I'm done. We can go home now."

"Ugh, finally." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Miss Potts, I will be speaking to the Principal about you." Lorna said. "During the time you have been in the library, you have done no work. You have just sat slumped in your chair texting. I'm sure that you had something more productive to do, just like Mr Rhodes who has been studying the entire time he was sat in the library."

"Yes Lorna." Pepper sighed.

"Now go on – scoot. All of you!" Lorna said, shooing them out of her library.

xXx

When they were outside, Gene dropped his bag down on the pavement and folded his arms, scowling.

"What is that woman's problem?" He asked.

"You did aggravate her." Rhodey replied. "And what were you two doing in detention to make Lorna stay and observe you? When you were in there, she kept looking at her cameras and then storming out. Did you trash the classroom?"

"And what did you say Lorna wanted to join in with?" Pepper asked.

"Erm..." Tony looked at Gene.

"I tried to destroy one of Lorna's cameras." Gene explained. "I don't like being watched. I said that she might want to join in with... our... studying. You never know, she might know something about the Makluan rings... somehow..."

"Of course." Rhodey was completely unconvinced.

"Well, here's my ride." Gene said as his limo pulled up to the curb. "I'll see you tomorrow... Tony." He flashed Tony a flirty smile as he climbed into the car.

Tony watched the limo drive away with a smile on his face. Rhodey and Pepper turned to him, both of them standing with their arms folded.

"What?" Tony asked.

"What happened between you and Gene?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah. That wasn't a friendly 'I'll see you tomorrow' smile." Pepper said. "That was a flirty 'I can't wait to see you tomorrow' smile. You know he's probably going to call you later. What happened in detention?"

"Nothing." Tony spluttered.

"Liar!" Pepper chorused. "Oh come on, Tony. Tell us the truth. Did he tell you that he liked you? Did you tell him that you liked him? Give me details!"

"Pepper – what the hell are you on about?" Rhodey asked. "Tony and Gene? Liking each other? Flirty smiles? What?"

"Shut up, Rhodey. You're too unobservant and you're a boy. You don't notice anything!" Pepper snapped.

"What?" Rhodey asked.

"So – what's going on between you and Gene?" Pepper asked.

"It's... none of your business." Tony grinned slyly and ran off down the road.

"TONY! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Pepper shrieked, running after him.

"Huh?" Rhodey began to walk after them, still wondering what the hell Pepper was talking about. Tony, Gene – flirty smiles? What was she on about. And then he realised. "Oh. Tony! Tell me you didn't!" Rhodey shouted, hurrying after his friends.

**End.**

**Poor, poor Rhodey. He just doesn't get it... until then.**

**That was fun to write!**

**And a pain because I was back at college today, and whenever I saw Lorna the Librarian I cracked up laughing.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**If you have time drop me a line! I love to know what people think.**

**I Caught Myself :)**


End file.
